Memory cards are used in a variety of electronic equipment. Typically, these cards contain a number of integrated circuits connected to an edge connector, which is interconnected to corresponding circuits of a digital device by means of a header connector mounted in the device. The memory cards are typically supported in some type of housing so that the contacts at the mating edge of the memory card will be aligned with the contacts of the header upon inserting the card into the housing. Since the card may need to be removed from electrical engagement with the header connector, it is desirable that there be some means to readily eject the card from electrical engagement with the connector.
Eject mechanisms shown in the prior art (e.g., see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,401,176; 5,389,001; and 5,149,276) provide an eject linkage that allows a user to eject a memory card by pressing a button located on the side of the card housing. A typical design for such a memory card housing 10 is shown in FIG. 1. A side-actuated eject mechanism 12 includes an eject button 14 that is connected to one end of a linkage 16 that is pivoted about a fulcrum 18. The other end of the linkage 16 is connected to a sliding eject plate assembly 20 which has hooks (not shown) that forcibly eject a memory card(s) from the card housing 10 when the button 14 is depressed. The direction of button travel is parallel to but opposite that of the ejecting card. A similar second eject mechanism is located on the opposite side of the card housing to separately eject a second memory card. This second eject mechanism includes a second plate assembly (not shown), a second linkage 16', and a second button 14' for separately actuating the second eject mechanism.
The problem with incorporating an eject button on the side is that it results in a wider eject mechanism than would be desired in some applications. For instance, a bulky design is detrimental to compactness in an electronic camera. In some desirable locations on the camera body for the memory card housing, there is simply not enough width-wise dimension to accommodate much more than the memory card itself. A more compact design is obtained in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,440,448; 5,432,673; and 5,234,351 by constructing an ejector with a sliding button accessible from either the top or the bottom of the eject mechanism. The direction of movement of the button is both parallel to and in the same direction as the ejecting memory card. However, this design increases the overall thickness of the memory card housing and requires finger access into the top and/or bottom of the housing in order to reach the eject button and to actuate the mechanism. In many applications, such as an electronic camera, such an eject access is either impractical or esthetically unappealing.